The School of the Talented
by Elephantom66
Summary: I used to go to a normal high school, but now I go to a crazy school! It's not like the others. Everyone at my school has a special talent... But me? Well, I don't know mine yet. I have to find my talent in this crazy school.
1. Chapter 1

I was fast asleep. I didn't have school today or the next day or the next day. I didn't have to go to school for another month! It's summer vacation! I didn't have to worry about my alarm going off. I didn't have to worry about stupid homework. I didn't have to worry about running late. I didn't have to worry about my grades. I didn't have to worry about being nice to the teachers anymore. I didn't have to worry about getting up so early! I didn't have to worry about anything! By the way, I'm in high school. Senior! Yay! Well, I will be a senior in a month when school starts again.

Now, the school I go to is alright. You have the popular kids. The nerds. The geeks. The teacher's pet. Mostly every group you can think of. Every single sports we have are the best in the whole state! That says something about my school. But on to talking about me again! I'm one of those popular girls. I love my school mostly because of that. Everyone knows about me I'm glad about that. Teachers loved me! I'm honest, caring, nice, sweet, and funny. You think I would be a slutty snob, right? No. Not really. But when it comes to boys that's a whole different story that I will not talk about.

"Amy! Wake up!" Yelled a voice.

My eyes opened up. Ugh! Why can't I sleep in!? It's summer, mom! I don't think she knows that the season had already changed months ago! But there's no need to pick a fight. I kicked the covers off of me and opened my bedroom door. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. My mom made me breakfast! Something's up. I just know it.

"What's this for?" I asked taking a bite of my pancakes.

"Nothing really."

Something was up. My mom turned around and went to the sink. She turned on the water and started to clean the dirty dishes. Whenever she cleans she has something to say about someone else. She always puts me down some how.

"You know your sister is at camp...There's still time for you to join."

"Mom. I don't like camps." I said. "Besides, I wouldn't know anyone beside Sunset."

Sunset is my sister. She doesn't go to the same high school as me. She's been gone all summer! But she'll be back when there's only 1 week of summer left! I would hate that! But, I'll talk about her later. I know my mom wants me out of the house. She could finally have some alone time since my dad is at work all day long for the summer.

"I checked the mail and this letter came in the mail for you." My mom said looking at the counter.

I looked at the counter. I got up taking my plate with me. I picked up the letter and placed my dishes in the sink. I'm guessing this is just for my grades or my classes for this school year. I already have everything. I have my P.E. done. I have math done, thank god! Science, I didn't really care. English is stupid! And anything I'm missing doesn't matter because if it was important I would have said it!

"I'll look at this later. I'm going to the mall with my friends!" I yelled running up the stairs.

I shut my door and placed the letter on my desk. Don't think about school. It's summer! Have fun and relax. I put on some music and got undressed. I wore pink shorts and a yellow crop top. My stomach was showing, but I didn't care at all. I liked it. Maybe I should get my belly button-nah! Too painful!

"So then he calls me at midnight and breaks up with me!"

"I'm sorry Rouge. You don't need him in your life."

I patted Rouge's back. Rouge is both my friend and Sunset's friend. Rouge goes to the same school as Sunset. They didn't talk about their school that much. But Rouge had a very special talent for finding rare jewels. It was psycho! She found all these extraordinary items! She would give me some, but that's very rare! I didn't care because I wasn't into that kind of stuff as much as she was.

"Where do you wanna go now?" Rouge asked as we walked around the mall.

"Want to get some yogurt?"

"Low fat though!" Rogue said snapping her fingers.

I laughed and we went to get some frozen yogurt. We would get ice cream, but we didn't want to get fat. Oh! Rouge and I also workout together. It's not fun working out alone. We even bought our bathing suits together and everything! We do everything together, but Sunset and Rouge are much closer to each other. I didn't care. I had a best friend, but she moved to a different school. She's also in Sunset's school, but we don't really talk anymore. Sometimes I wonder if she ever thinks about me or if she even remembers who I am. I can't remember what the name of the school is. Oh well.

"Oh. My. God! I have to tell you something about your sister!" Rouge said.

"What?"

Rouge looked left and right making sure no one was listening to us. She leaned close to me and I leaned closer to her. She paused before talking, which I didn't like! What!? What is it!?

"Lately I've been seeing your sister with the hottest guy in school." Rouge whispered.

That's it? She's just been hanging out with some hot guy? Excuse, me 'the hottest guy in school'. What kind of school do theses two go to!? Sunset had told me some things about this guy in her class, but she never told me his name. I tried get it out of her, but she wouldn't budge.

"Is he nice?" I asked.

"That's what you ask?"

I shrugged and took a spoonful of my yogurt.

"When did she start hanging out with this guy?" I asked trying to think of a better question.

"I don't know...It was before summer break though."

"Huh...I'll have to ask her about that."

Rouge and I started to talk about boys. I didn't have any boys I liked. The boys at my school weren't smart. They acted like little kids! I only dated one boy freshman year and I wish I never went out with him! But my junior year this guy asked me to Prom, but I turned him down. I didn't say no in front of all his friends, but he found another girl to ask and she said yes to him. See... Now why didn't he just ask that girl to Prom first? That would have fixed everything! I told you the boys at my school are stupid.

"I better get going. I have work." Rouge said looking at her watch.

"Alright."

Rouge and I threw away our cups and grabbed our bags. We walked out in the blazing sun! It's a good thing we both put on sunscreen! I would hate to get a sun burn right before a party I was going to tomorrow night and there's going to be a pool and everything! But Rouge couldn't go because of work. But anyways, we go to our cars. We hugged each other goodbye and drove away from the mall.

I walked through the front door. It was alright 6pm! I was at the mall all day! That's crazy, but I loved shopping. I rushed upstairs and shut my bedroom door. I dumped my new clothes on my bed and laid them out. All I bought were summer clothes! What to wear?

"What should I wear tomorrow?" I asked myself. "I'll wear one of my new dresses and flip flops."

I pushed the clothes that weren't dressed on the floor. I had 3 pairs of dresses. I had a light blue one that was long in the back and short in the front. My pink dress cut at my knees and it had red flowers on it. My last dress was a yellow dress with orange dots everywhere.

"Blue one.." I said picking it up.

I starred at it for a moment. I walked over to my desk and placed it on my chair. I looked at my desk. My desk looked like crap! I really need to clean it! I grabbed my trash can and started to throw papers in there.

"I forgot about this." I said picking up the letter.

I looked at the letter as I walked to my bed. I sat on my bed. Should I open it? There was no one else's address besides mine. I shrugged and ripped it open. I unfolded it.

"Should I read when I'm not in school? Whatever." I said starting to read the letter.

_Dear Amy Rose,  
We heard so much about you at The School of the Talented. We know a lot about because words get around. We have an opening for you at our school. We are some what a normal high school. I'm sure your sister has told you everything about us! We would love to have you enroll at our school this year! Enrollment starts in August on the 8th. We would love you have you at our school._

_From, the Principle._

Ok. This is a little weird. Why does Sunset talk about me at her school? I don't talk about her my school. Well, sometimes I do but it's not everyday! I knew nothing about her school! She barely talks about it to me! I put my new clothes away and went downstairs holding the letter. What would mom think of this? She would be happy that they reached me, but I don't want to leave my school. If my mom wants me to move schools I'm saying no.

"I'm not going to her school." I said.

* * *

**OC: Jasmine, she belongs to 'Code Lyoko Odd's sister'**  
**OC: Sunset, she belongs to 'Sunset Rose'**  
_**Sunset character**_  
**Fur color: Yellowish orangeish with red tips**  
**Skin color:light brown**  
**Hair:long with bangs on the left side of her forehead**  
**Eye color:Dark blue**  
**Age:16**  
**personality:sweet,shy,like to have fun and making new friends,her best friend is Rouge andCream**  
**Sister :Amy Rose lost twin sister**  
**Outfit:black nerd glasses made From Mark Jacobs yellow crop top with a cat saying 'i meowstache youa question short sleeved blue jean shorts a little bit above her Knees with red tights and yellow converses**


	2. The First Day

Days went by so fast. It didn't feel like summer anymore. I wish summer would never leave! Time went by so fast! In a blink of an eye it was time for school. The weather started to change. It wasn't burning hot anymore. It was started to get cold and windy. I hated it! My hair would get messed up! One more week till school would start. My senior year will be changed forever!

"Are you coming to my school!?" Sunset asked.

"No. I like my own school."

"Come on! It'll be fun going to school with each other!"

"We already see each other everyday. I can't stand you." I teased.

"I'm sure everyone would hate you anyways." Sunset teased walking out of my room.

I laid on my stomach on my bed. I was on my laptop. I was enjoying my last week of summer. I did what I wanted to do. I went shopping. I went to the pool. I went to get more clothes. I got new clothes for this new school year. I got my nails done. I got a lot done! It didn't seem like that much but it took up a lot of time.

"AMY!"

My mom just yelled at me. Something was wrong! I'm in trouble for something I just don't know what I did. I rushed downstairs almost falling down the stairs. Thank goodness I didn't fall because I didn't want anything to mess up my hair. I got downstairs and my mom was holding something.

"You're going to transfer schools." My mom said.

"What!?" I yelled. "Y-You can't make me!"

"It'll be good for you! A new school. New friends. You can finally open up!"

"I tried to tell her." Sunset said walking past us.

My hands were in fists. I didn't want to switch school! I've been going to the same school for the past 3 years! I already knew everything about my school! I had some friends and I was comfortable there! I knew everyone and every teacher! I knew what levels the teacher taught and...I don't want to change school!

"What about Sunset!? Are you making her go to my school?" I asked hoping my mom would say yes.

"Nope."

"I don't like her school though!"

"You'll be able to open up! They really want you in the school."

"I don't want to be in the school!"

"What's is going to take?"

"I'm not switching schools."

"We already enrolled you though."

Are you F-ing kidding me!? She already enrolled me!? This can not be happening! Why does everything bad happen to me!

I stormed upstairs and slammed my bedroom door shut. I locked it and started to throw things around my room. I kicked my bed and threw my clothes everywhere. Tears ran down my cheeks. I don't want to switch schools! My life is perfect at my school! I would have to start ALL over at Sunset's school!

* * *

Ok. It's the first day of school. I was happy. I was scared. I was nervous. I was being so stupid right now! I wasn't at my school. I was at Sunset's school...Um, The School of the Talented. New school. New year. New me. New friends. New classes. New teachers. New everything. I finally said yes to my mom after I yelled at her. I already knew one person who goes here.

"I can't believe Sunset left me." I said heading towards the school. "Maybe she has to finish a test or something...Wait, it's a new year."

I shook off that feeling. Where could she be? Maybe she was just hiding from me. Sisters tend to do that from time to time just to bug them. But I needed her right now! This was her school and I know nothing about it! But why did this school even take me in? I'm almost done with high school! The only thing I know about this school is everyone has a talent or something like that. Don't ask me.

"Hey! Are you Amy Rose?" Asked a girl walking up to me.

"Yes..." I said stopping in my tracks.

This girl looks familiar. I can't put my finger on it.

"It's me! Cream!"

"Oh my god! I didn't even recognized you! It's been 3 years!"

I hugged Cream tight. My long lost best friend! I'm so happy right now! Nothing could change that! But, I wonder if Cream found a new best friend. I kinda hope she didn't. We would start all over again or just pick up where we left off back in middle school. I totally forgot that Cream went here! It didn't cross my mind once!

"How'd you get here?" Cream asked.

"I got this letter in the mail over the summer saying I could go here if I wanted to."

"I'm glad you said yes."

"I didn't say yes. My mom made me because my sister goes here."

"Yo! Sonic my man!" Said a voice.

Cream and I turned around heads towards the said of the voice. It was a little high, but I knew it was a boy. This fox kid went to high five this blue dude. I looked at Cream and she started to breath really hard. She face was getting all red. I grinned and Cream notice me starring at her.

"You like him, don't you?" I asked leaning close to Cream.

"I like the kid who yelled at Sonic."

"That fox kid?"

"Tails...He's so cute and my boyfriend."

B-Boyfriend!? When did this happened! Why didn't she even tell me about...Different school. Never mind. This is going to take some getting used too.

"Hey Cream." Tails said walking past her with so called 'Sonic'.

"Hey Tails." Cream said kissing him.

I turned my head and notice Sonic starring at me. He glared at me, but then grinned. Sonic pulled Tails away from Cream and they walked inside the school. I don't like Sonic that much.

"Sonic doesn't seem that friendly." I said.

"He's really nice, but VERY popular. You'd be lucky if he ever talked to you."

"Does he talk to you?"

"All the time! But we've known each other for the past three years."

"Three years!?"

"Yea. Tails and I have been dating for the past three years."

"Freshman year...Nice." I said with a wink.

"Tails and I are trying to-"

"Oh no Cream. This is my first day here."

"No, I was going to say since we're best friend... Sonic says that any friend of mine is a friend of his."

The bell rang and everyone headed inside. Cream walked me to my first class. I had math first thing in the morning! Once we find the room I waved goodbye to Cream. I wonder what her special talent is... I'll ask her about it later. But anyways, the classroom looked like my old math room. There are two desk right next to each other. I'm guessing we would always be working with someone. There were three rows like that with 6 pairs of desk. Once the late bell rang everyone took their seats. The door swung open and there he was...

"Late again! ." The teacher said putting notes on the board.

"Better late than never teach."

"With your talent I would expect you to never be late."

He took his seat. I notice he was sitting all alone. Please don't let me sit next him! Please! This first day was going great! I don't want it to end now! The teacher turned and faced the class. I made eye contact with everyone expect for 'him'.

"Amy...You will be sitting next to Sonic." The teacher pointer.

Oh great! I knew this guy didn't like me at all! I sat down next to him. Sonic looked at me as I sat down. I placed my phone on my desk. The screen lit up and Sonic glanced over at my phone. Cream had texted me asking if I was doing alright. I texted her saying I was doing alright.

"I'm Sonic...We met this morning...Kinda." Sonic whispered.

"Amy."

"You know Cream?"

"Isn't rude to stare at someone else phone?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

I wasn't to fond of Sonic. He was invading my space and looking at my phone. Maybe his talet was being nosying and annoying. That has to be it because he's doing a really good job at it! Once the bell rang I quickly got up and went to gym class. Cream told me take a left or was it a right? The late bell rang. My ears went up as I saw no one in the hallways.

"Need some help?"

I turned around and saw him...Great! Shouldn't he be in class!? Sonic always seemed to be in my way!

"Yea. I can't find the gym."

Sonic started to walk in front of me. I followed him close behind in case he pulled any funny business on me. I'm sure he wouldn't do that on the first day of school. We walked down the main stairs and down a really look hallway. There was the gym on the right side and the lunch room right across from it. But we didn't stop, Sonic went all the way down and stopped. There were the locker rooms.

"T-Thanks."

"Anytime...But, before I split what's your talent?"

"Um...I don't know."

Sonic left without saying a word. I walked into the locker rooms. I don't like Sonic. I knew he doesn't like me, but that doesn't matter. As long as I have no more classes with him I will be good!

"How's your first day going?" Cream asked.

"Pretty good!"

Cream and I were the only ones at the lunch table. Tails was suppose to be here, but I don't know where he is. I glanced at the entrance of the lunch room and saw Sonic walk in with some people around him. is here! Look out! Cream saw the look on my face once I saw Sonic.

"Are you and Sonic getting along?"

"It's alright. I still don't like him."

"Hey guys!" Sonic said standing at the end of the table

"Hey Sonic!" Cream said. "Where's Tails?"

"Locker room waiting for you." Sonic said with a wink.

Cream blushed and got up. She just left me with Sonic! He sat across from me and the other people took their seats.

"Amy." Sonic began. "This is Knuckles and his girlfriend Tikal."

"Hi! We heard so much about you!" Tikal said.

Wait! What? They already knew me? But they can't! I didn't even know them. Maybe Sunset talked to them about me. But if she did then why wasn't she sitting with us? Maybe she had a different lunch than all of us. I don't know...Maybe I could text her or something.

"So Amy. What's your talent?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't really know."

"Then how did you get into this school?"

"I don't know."

"Knuckles talent is being annoying." Sonic said.

"Well, Sonic's talent is knocking up his girlfriend!" Knuckles said in a tone.

"You're scaring her!" Tikal said hugging me.

"Who's your girlfriend?" I asked looking at Sonic.

"Doesn't matter." Sonic said.

So rude! I'm going to kick his butt one day! But why does everyone keep asking me about my 'talent'. I wonder what their talents are. Cream's talent is being so sweet and nice! But it's been three years since I last saw her so things must have changed. Soon, Tails and Cream came back holding hands. They took their seats and didn't say anything for a while.

"So Amy." Tails said. "What's your talent?"

"Um, I don't know."

"Then why are you here?"

"Stop. She doesn't know her talent yet." Cream said.

I already told everyone this! I hope they were all listening! But I know they weren't because they kept asking my so-called talent.

Once Cream said that everyone looked at me. I went back to eating my lunch.

"Tree-Huggers incoming." Knuckles said.

"Are you Amy?" Asked a girl walking over to the lunch table.

"Yes. Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Blaze and this is my boyfriend, Silver."

Silver waved at me and I waved back at him. They took their seats and pulled out their lunch. I leaned over to Cream.

"Why are they called Tree-Huggers?"

"Oh no! That's not towards them. It towards her."

Cream pointed at the corner of the lunch room. I looked at where she was pointing. Sunset was a Tree-Hugger? Whatever that means! I got up from my seat and marched over to Sunset. She was sitting on the floor with her friends. I stopped behind her and tapped her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and saw me glaring at her.

"Hey! How's you first day at school?" Sunset asked getting up.

"Why did you ditch me!?"

"Where are you sitting?" Sunset asked changing the subject.

"Over there." I said pointing.

"My plan worked."

"What plan?"

"You found your old best friend! Thanks to me!"

I looked over at Cream. If my sister didn't ditch me I would be sitting with her right now. I grinned at her and walked away. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

The last beel rang. I walked out of my history class. Everyone was doing weird things right in the hallway. People were dancing. They were really good at that! Other people were drawing on their lockers. Some other people were doing math and science on the walls. People were singing. I also saw a couple of people doing crazy flips in the hallway! This was so weird! Everyone was good at something expect for me!

I walked down the crowded hallway but I stopped. I starred at Sonic who was kissing his girlfriend. Their tongues were down each others throats! That's gross! Get a freaking room! Gosh! Maybe that's their talent.

"How was your friend day?" Cream asked locking arms as we heading towards the front doors.

"Good! BUt why is everyone doing weird things in the hall?"

"Well. On Monday on the last bell only Freshman show their talents. Tuesday Sophomores show their talents. Wednesday Juniors show their talents. Thursdays Juniors show their talent and Friday everyone shows their talent!"

"What about the writing on the walls?"

"It comes off with water."

Cream and I walked out of the out of the school. This school wasn't so bad. Cream and I hugged each other goodbye. Cream went with Tails and they walked home together. I found Sunset waiting for me. I walked up to her and we started to walk home.

"See! We can walk home together!" Sunset said.

"Yea I don't have to drive to school anymore that's 20 minutes away!"

"I saw you were sitting with Sonic today at lunch."

"Yea and?"

"Nothing. I just notice he talked to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Sunset. Tell me or I'm telling mom about your boyfriend!"

"Ugh! Fine!"

Sunset stopped in her tracks and she looked behind her. She started to walk again and I stood next to her.

"Sonic may seem like a nice guy, but his girlfriend turns him into this huge ass jerk!" Sunset said. "They always have their tougues down each other's-"

"Throats. I know. I saw them kissing in the hall after school."

"But really he is nice. His girlfriend doesn't like Sonic making any new friends that are girls. She's scared of losing him again."

"Again? Well that's to bad! Sonic and I are friends now! Cream told me that Sonic told her that whoever she is friends they are his friends."

"What?"

"Never mind. Race you home!" I yelled running.

Sunset ran after me. She pulled out her water bottle and started to spray me with it! I yelled from it being so cold! We reached the house and ran into the front door.

"Why didn't you open the door!" I yelled.

"I thought you were going to open it!"

Sunset opened the door and we both fell inside the house. We were laughing as we tried to get.

"I take it you liked your first day of school, Amy." My mom asked.

"Yea! It's not so bad." I said finally getting up.

"That's good to hear! I want to hear all about it at dinner!"

"We have one class together. But it's art class." Sunset said.

"Don't draw on each other." My mom said.

"Too late!" Sunset and I both said as we ran upstairs.


	3. Not my Fault

Tuesday went by. Wensday went by. Now it's Thursday! Seniors have to show their talent at the end of the day! I'm hoping this is only happens on the first week of school! If this happens every week I'm going to cry blood. Yes, blood!

Once Sunset and I got to school we went our different ways. She has her friends and I have my friends. But, I wanted to see who her so-called boyfriend is. I followed Sunset at a far distance. As I followed her I saw Tails and Cream talking. I rushed over to them. I couldn't lose Sunset, but I needed help. I still didn't know my way around this school.

"Cream! I need to talk to you." I said.

"Alright. Bye Tails."

Cream gave Tails a quick kiss. I tugged on Cream's arm and we fast walked through the hallway. On the way I explained to Cream that Sunset was 'dating' some hot guy in this school. Cream started to laugh. I got confused by this. We stopped so Cream could focus again.

"Shadow the Hedgehog." Cream said.

"You know him?"

"Yea! Well, Sonic talks a lot about him."

"Why?"

"They always pick a fight with each other. No one knows why. They just hate each other."

Cream and I talked as we walked. We found Sunset with her group of friends. Also know has the Tree-Huggers. Cream pointed out Shadow. He was wearing a black leather jacket. He had sunglasses on top of his head. I gotta say Shadow was pretty hot, but I wouldn't date him. I wonder if he knows about me. Ah, whatever! What do I care!?

"What's his reputation?"

"Bad ass."

That was all Cream could say. I wonder if he does drugs or something. Maybe he ditches his classes. Maybe he kills people who make fun of him. No, I can't judge him. Unless he hurts Sunset then he's going down! My thought faded as the bell rang. Cream and I went to our class. I had math for 80 minutes. I sat in my seat and Sonic walked in as the late bell rang... He is ALWAYS late!

"Sonic, please step in the hallway for a moment." The teacher said.

Sonic turned around and walked out of the classroom. The teacher followed him and they talked out in the hallway. Everyone was quite so we could hear what they were talking about. But we couldn't hear anything, sadly.

"Alright class!" The teacher said as they walked back into the room. "We have our first pre-test!"

Ugh! I suck at pre-tests! Sonic took his seat and the teacher handed out the test. Everyone started to work on it. I was the first one done. I walked up to the teacher and handed her my test. Soon, everyone was done. Mostly they all rushed because they didn't know anything that was on the test. But that's why we call it a pre-test!

"Alright. Take a moment to get to know your partner. Because you will be working with them for the next few weeks!" The teacher said with joy.

Oh great! I have to deal with Sonic for the next few weeks! More like the next few months! Everyone started to talk to each other. Sonic and I weren't saying anything to each other. I had to get to know him...Might as well get started now before it's too late!

"So Sonic... What's your talent?"

"Speed."

"Speed?"

"Yea! I run faster than the speed of sound!" Sonic said facing me with a gleam in his eye.

"Oh nice."

"I know you're thinking 'if you're so fast why are you always late'?" Sonic said in a stupid voice.

"No I wasn't thinking that."

"Nah! My girlfriend makes me walk her to her class which is all the way on the other side of the school!"

"Oh ok."

Our time was up. Sonic wasn't that bad, but I still don't like him. We started to learn math! I know for a fact that we will not be using this in real life! Unless someone in this class wants to become a math teacher...Worst job! But at least they'll be using math everyday!

The bell rang and I had P.E now. This time I knew where to go. I grabbed my backpack and was out the door. Sonic was the first one out of the classroom. As I walked out I saw his girlfriend stare at me for a moment. She grabbed Sonic and kissed him on the lips. Gross! Get a damn room.

"Ignore them."

I looked to my right and saw...Oh god! What was his name!? I forgot! He Blaze's boyfriend. It wasn't Knuckles. I stared at him and he kept walking next to me.

"What's your name again?" I asked.

"Silver. Sally doesn't like when girls stare at Sonic." Silver explained. "Don't look back."

I turned my head back to see. Sonic and Sally were behind us, but not right behind us. They were holding hands. I made eye contact with Sally. I could see the rage in her eyes. I face forward and Silver hit my arm.

"Nice going. Now she's going to have your head!"

Before I could say anything to him he slipped into an open classroom. I rolled my eyes and went down the main stairs. I walked down that hallway and into the locker rooms. I wonder what we would be doing. Oh great... Sally is in my class now! I never notice her, but now she'll be looking at me all the time!

"We will be doing hip-hop today!" The teacher said.

We were in the small upper gym. It's weird. Locker room are on the first floor and the small upper gym in the second floor. There was a huge mat so we could dance on it. It felt like clouds! I was standing along in the back waiting for the teacher to finish talking with new students who were just joining the class.

"Are you Amy?"

Not this again! Why can't anyone just start by saying 'hi' to me!? Why does it always have to start with 'are you Amy?' That's weird! But yet, this school is so weird!

"Yea." I said looking at the person. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jasmine. Wanna be friends."

Oh. Just ask away Jasmine!

"Sure!" I said.

"What's your talent?"

"I don't know... What's your talent?"

"My talent is knowing what's wrong with people...You know if their sick and the nurse doesn't know what to do."

"How did you get that talent?"

"I have no idea! But sometimes I get paid for helping the nurse out because I'm taking up my school time!"

"That's awesome!"

I high fived Jasmine and the teacher started to music. The teacher started out slow and we followed in her foot steps. Jasmine and I stayed closed to each other. She was my only friend in this class. I was sweating now! Jasmine was also sweating too!

"I hate her..." Jasmine whispered to me.

"Who?"

"Her."

Jasmine nodded her head towards the people. Coarse. She pointed to Sally. Finally! We both dislike someone! We are totally going to be close friends now!

"Why?" I asked jumping in the air.

"Because she a basic bitch. Sonic is too good for her."

"S-Sonic?"

"Yea. Sonic is the most sweetest guy ever and Sally tears it apart."

"Why does Sonic stay with her then?"

"I don't know... He won't let anyone talk about Sally if he nears."

I feel kinda bad for Sonic now. I mean... He's popular. He had a girlfriend. He maybe has good grades. He has good friends. Everyone knows about him. He's the totally package! Who wouldn't want to be his friend...Oh wait me!

Soon class was over. Jasmine and I changed into our normal clothes. We shared a P.E locker which was nice. Made a new friend, check! Now it's time for lunch! It's a good thing the locker rooms were close to the lunch room! I got to the table first and waited for everyone. Sonic walked in and sat across from me.

"Did you find your talent?" He asked.

"You asked yesterday."

"I know but if Sally-" Sonic began.

"Hey guys!" Tikal said taking a seat. "Who's going to homecoming!?"

"I'm guessing Knuckles just asked you." I guessed.

"You guessed it! You should go! Did they have homecoming at your old school?"

Yea we did! My old school is just like this school only the students are different. We had Prom. We have sports. We have everything! It was still the same, but different...Does that make sense?

"Yea. But I never went. I was saving everything for my last year." I said.

"Was?" Sonic said with his ears up.

"Yea. I'm not going at all."

"What!? W-Why not!?" Tikal asked.

"Because I don't want too." I said drinking my water.

Tails came by and sat with us. Knuckles and Cream came. Then Silver and Blaze. Everyone took their seats and they all started to talk about homecoming. I wish I could go back to my old school, but only for homecoming and prom. That's it.

"You should totally come, Amy!" Blaze said. "It's your last year."

I glanced over at Sonic. He was grinning at me. I looked back at Blaze. I rubbed my arm and thought for a moment.

"Come on! Please Amy!" Cream said hugging me.

"How much is it?"

"20 dollars." Knuckles said.

"Fine. I'll go." I said.

"Yay!" Cream hugged me tight.

The air was knocked out of me. Maybe this would be so bad. I could spy on Sunset with Shadow! Oh this is perfect! But, I wonder what Sonic was going to say before Tikal came...Something about Sally or something. I don't even remember and I don't even care. I know Sonic is going to ask Sally to homecoming...That's a reason why I don't want to go. I was already on Sally's bad side. But who cares! Not me!

"Are you going to homecoming?" Sunset asked as we walked home.

"Yea. Cream wants me to come."

"Sonic told me that he is excited that you're coming."

"Why? He has a girlfriend."

"Yea but still."

"But still what?"

"Sally can't control his life forever. She made his change his career path."

"What was it before?"

Why are we talking about Sonic now!? Why can't we be talking about Shadow!

"Sally told Sonic that he wasn't going to make any money by running." Sunset said pulling out the house key.

"That's stupid! If he likes something he should do it! Speed is his talent!"

Stop talking mouth! You don't like Sonic and he doesn't like you! I shouldn't protect him! That's Sally's job, but she isn't doing a good job of it because I'm doing it! Ugh! Just move on and stop talking about Sonic.

"I have homework." I said.

"Don't we all." Sunset said going into the kitchen.

I went upstairs and closed my bedroom door. I went over to my desk and turned on my laptop. I waited for it to warm up. I starred at a picture frame at my desk. It was a picture of my family before-

"Don't you want a snack?" Sunset asked opening my door.

"Nah."

"Suit yourself."

Sunset closed my door. I heard her talking on the phone with someone. It must be Shadow. I looked backed at the picture frame. I blinked and thought back from the past. I shook out the memories and focused back on my workout. I wonder if Sunset ever thinks what happened with her... Every time I see that stupid picture I get those thoughts... I turned the picture frame around and worked on my laptop.

"It wasn't my fault."


	4. Homecoming

I survived three weeks of school! Nothing bad happened expect that whole thing with Sally. She is something else. You know...With a guy like Sonic I thought she would be nicer. But I remember Sunset talking about Sally and how she doesn't want to lose Sonic again. I wonder what happened before- Focus on your homework Amy!

"I'm glad you're going to homecoming Amy." Sunset said.

"Are you going with Shadow?"

"Yea! He asked me on Friday!"

Shadow asked Sunset to homecoming at lunch. I watched from my lunch table. He had flowers and a necklace. It was really sweet! Sunset never took off that necklace. Sometimes I wish I had a boyfriend, but then I remember I freaking love being single!

"Do you have a dress yet? Oh! You should wear your pink one!" Sunset yelled with joy.

"I'm thinking about wearing that one."

I know Sunset would wear her black or red dress for Shadow. I don't know anything about Shadow, but I know everything about my sister... I never thought I would find her...No sad stories yet! Focus on homecoming! Wait? Homework or homecoming...Ugh!

"Sonic is going." Sunset said.

"So? I don't care."

"Girls! Come down for a second!" Our mom yelled from downstairs.

Sunset and I ran downstairs. She was faster than I was, but she fell on the floor. It was funny and I got to mom first! Our mom had a coat on with her purse.

"Do you girls want to join me?" Our mom asked.

"I'll go." Sunset said.

"Me too."

We all walked outside and got in the car. Our mom started to drive. It was only a 10 minute drive. I had my headphones in the whole time. The weather started to change real fast! It went from sunny to cloudy. We all stood in front of a stone. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I looked at Sunset and she was crying too. Our mom wasn't crying though...She didn't want to seem as the 'weak' one.

"Bye." I said waving to the stone.

I know stones couldn't talk back, but who cares! As we walked back to our car I notice someone was sitting next to a different stone. They had pink flowers. That's sweet.

"Can we go out to lunch?" I asked.

"Sure! Why not!"

Yes! Everyone went out to lunch. We laughed and talked for a while. Finally, Sunset told us about Shadow! My mom's face was the best ever! She put on a straight face at first, but then she smiled and she was happy for Sunset. Sunset and Shadow seem like a good couple. But I have a feeling she's lying about how long they've been dating. Last year my ass...Something is fishy!

"Do you have any boys you like, Amy?" My mom asked.

"Nope! I like the single life."

I had no guys in my life. Well, there's Tails, Knuckles, and Silver. I don't know about Shadow because if he hurts Sunset I hate him. Sonic? Well... I still don't like him, but I'll consider him as a friend at some points.

* * *

It's the night of homecoming! I wonder what is was going to be like! So many talents would be going on. Maybe my talent is dancing. Maybe singing. Talking to people. I have no idea! It could be anything! Maybe my talent is something that I hate. Oh please no!

Cream, Tikal, Blaze and I all got ready at my place. They were all focused on me instead of themselves. I didn't want this all about to be Amy Rose! It's about having fun and being with the people you love. Love! They all have to focus on their boyfriends!

"Guys! I'll be fine. Just dance the night away with your boys!" I said.

"But this is your first and last homecoming dance!" Blaze said.

"Beside girls always put their first girlfriends before their boys." Tikal said.

"Guys do the same thing." Cream said. "If Tails brings up Sonic I know he has to be with Sonic. I don't mind it."

"I hope you don't mind if I bring another friend. She is meeting us there." I said.

"The more the merry!"

Tikal finished my makeup. I looked in the mirror and gasped! Wow! This was the best thing ever! It was perfect! On the spot! If only I could get my makeup to stand out like this! My eyes stood out the most and then my lips! The eye liner was perfect! Not to big not to small! Both wings were perfect. The lips gloss stood out the most with my lips. My eye shadow was dark pink and my eye lashes were so big and fluffy!

"Tikal! How did you do this!?" I asked hugging her.

"Makeup is my talent." Tikal said.

"Now for your hair." Blaze said rubbing her hands together.

Blaze stood behind and started to rub her hands through my hair. Oh her hands were so warm! She was never cold! Not even in winter! She didn't use any tools to do my hair! Soon, my hair was in big curls. She curled my bangs and pushed them to the side.

"Done!" Blaze said.

"How did you do that without heating tools!?" I asked bouncing the curls in my hands.

"I have heat in my body and the perfect amount of heat on your hair. The best part is that it doesn't damage your hair."

"So heat is your talent?"

"I would say fire."

"Ready?" Cream asked everyone.

We all nodded and got in my car. We couldn't walk to school since we were all wearing high heels! I parked close to the building. We all got out. It had rain in the morning so the ground had puddled everywhere! I hope I don't step- To late.

"Are you kidding me!?" I yelled shaking my foot.

I just stepped in a puddle! There was a little mud on my heel. I took off my heel trying to balance on my other foot. I lightly tapped the mud off on a car.

"Here. I'll dry your foot." Cream said.

"How? We have no towels."

Cream bent down and started to flap her ears. Tikal had to keep my dress down cause of the wind. Blaze warmed up my foot since it was freaking cold! Cream stopped and I put my heel back on.

"Now you know all of our talents!" Cream said with a smile.

"Yea! I guess so."

We all locked arms and headed into the school. I got nervous now. I could hear the music right when I walked in. This is my first homecoming at this school. It's also my last one. I wonder where Shadow and Sunset are. Or Sonic and Sally. No! Don't think about them! You don't like Sonic and he doesn't like you. Same with Sally. She's a bit-

"Hey Amy! You look nice!" Tails said.

"Oh thank you! I wasn't sure about this." I said spinning around.

"My lady." Silver said. "Care to dance?"

"Um what about Blaze?" I asked.

"It's your first dance here!"

"How about we all dance together?" I said with a wink.

Silver smiled and we gathered everyone. Silver tried to look for Sonic and Sally, but they weren't here yet. Which is totally fine with me!

The music was loud. It was upbeat. Fast moving. I saw some dancer just going for it! Most people were grinding on each other, but I didn't pay attention to that...But what if Shadow gets his hands on Sunset!? I could tell mom! Beside, she is the one who forced me into this school.

"This is the best ever!" I said dancing.

"I'm glad you're having fun!" Knuckles said. "It's going to get better once Sonic comes!"

"Oh. Great."

I ignored what Knuckles said. I'm supposed to have fun! Make this night fun! Don't get upset and stay out of Sally's way. Wait? Why do I HAVE to stay out of Sally's way? She isn't the queen here and Sonic isn't her king. Well, maybe in her little world.

"Hey guys!" Sonic said butting into the dance.

"Oh! The stud is here!" Tikal said.

"Where's Sally?" Tails asked.

"She's meeting me here. She said she has some things to do." Sonic explained.

Sonic and I made eye contact. We both looked away. Sonic was wearing a tux. He looked really good in a tux. He was wearing a blue tie that matched his fur color. His quills were cut and out of his face. His pants were tight, but not too tight. His arms...Oh my god stop it Amy!

"Come on! Let's dance!" Sonic said.

Everyone started to dance. It was getting really hot in here and my feet were killing me. I stepped out of the lunch room and into the hallway. The gym was open to games and to just talk with your friends. I went in the gym and sat down at a table. I took off my high heels and rubbed my feet.

"My feet are killing me." I said to myself.

"Hey."

I turned around and saw Sally. She was wearing a very short blue dress. It also matched Sonic's fur color. She sat down next to me and fixed her dress.

"Nice dress. It looks good on you." I said with a smile.

"Cut it out brat." Sally said. "I want you to stay away from my Sonic! He's mine!"

"Alright and? What do you think I'm going to do?"

"You're pathetic."

"Hey Sal." Sonic said seeing us. "I was looking for you."

"I've been here. Just talking with Amy."

"I'm glad you guys are friends...Now if you'll excuse us we gotta dance."

Sonic pulled Sally away. I notice he had his hand around Sally's arm and he whispered something into Sally's ear. She rolled her eyes at Sonic, but he didn't see her.

"I've been looking for you." Cream said. "You want to dance more?"

"Yea! But Sally-"

"Forget Sally, Amy! She's love causing trouble. That's her talent!"

I laughed and high five Cream. That was a good joke why didn't I think of that! Cream dragged me back onto the dance floor. She was having such a great time. Jasmine showed up. I stuck with her while all the couples danced with each other. They played some slow songs for the couples which was nice.

"You having fun?" Jasmine asked.

"Yea! It's really fun! I thought it wouldn't be."

"Why?"

"Just Sally. She already picked a fight with me."

I looked around the lunch room. In the corner I saw Shadow and Sunset! They were grinding on each other. This makes me feel weird. Seeing my own sister grinding on her boyfriend. I bet if she saw me then she would be feeling the same thing right now. I brushed it off and looked somewhere else.

"Are you kidding me?" I said.

"What? What happened?" Jasmine asked.

"N-Nothing."

"Alright. I'm going to go dancing!"

Jasmine left and I starred back at a couple. Sonic and Sally. They had their tongues down each other's throats again. Gross! Aren't there any teachers here!? At my old school teachers were watching everyone! This school is so unfair! I saw Sally walk out the lunch room and into the bathroom. Maybe her tongue got sore from touching Sonic's. Please

"You having fun, Amy?"

I didn't answer. Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned my head. Sonic was standing there.

"Oh hey! I didn't see you!" I said.

"Or hear." Sonic said under his breath. "How's your first and last homecoming?"

"Not bad. Are you having fun."

"Yea! Don't you have a date?"

"Nah."

"Too bad...Isn't that your friend?" Sonic asked pointing.

"That's my sister."

"Oh yea I forgot. She's with Shadow."

"Yea." I said upset. "I don't like him."

"We have something in common then."

I laughed a little and bumped Sonic with my hip, but that was a bad idea. Sally saw me do that! She started to walked towards us. She grabbed Sonic's arm tight and pulled him into a kiss. Sonic closed his eyes, but Sally watched me as they kissed each other. I crossed my arms and walked away from them.

"It's getting late." I said walking up to Tikal.

"Yea. Homecoming is almost over. I'm getting really tired."

"Let me fixed that." Knuckles said wrapping his arm around Tikal's shoulder.

After a long night of dancing and sweating it was time to leave. Before the dance was over Sonic and Sally got in a huge fight! Which was awesome, but I couldn't help but feel bad to Sonic. He looked hurt. Sally kept hurting him when it wasn't necessary.

"That was a fun night." I said walking out of the school.

"I'm glad you had fun." Sonic said.

"Ah! You scared me."

"Sorry about that. But I never got to say that you look beautiful."

"Why thank you. You look handsome."

"I'll see you later." Sonic said pulling out his car keys.

I waved goodbye and so did Sonic. Maybe he wasn't a bad guy after. I like him now. Not like that though! Only as a friend! Nothing more nothing less.

Anyways, I dropped off everyone at their house. Sunset was home before I was. I looked into her room and she was already fast asleep. She was sleeping her dress. Sounds like Sunset. I went to bed in my dress too. I'm to lazy to change.


	5. Somewhere I Belong

"Will we ever find her, mommy?"

"Yes sweetheart. Your sister is strong."

"What about daddy?"

"Daddy won't be coming back."

I didn't know what that meant at the time, but now I do. Daddy won't be coming back means daddy is never come back. I never thought that day would come at such an early age. Same thing with my sister. I wonder how she even survived that. I lost everything that day. I lost part of my family that day. It was such a hard day for everyone. Days went felt slower and longer. It wasn't fun being an only child for a while. It felt like my whole world stopped spinning. It wasn't a great feeling. I was stuck in the same place for years until I finally pushed on.

"Get up!" Sunset yelled jumping on my bed.

I groaned and threw my pillow at her. She fell on my bed. She got up and moved her hair out of her face. She crossed her arms and starred at me while I was grinning with my eyes closed.

"We're gonna be late for school." Sunset said.

"It's not that far of a walk."

"Whatever. I'm meeting Shadow at school."

Sunset left closing my bedroom door. Now I was wide awake. I got up and yawned. I walked to my closet and picked out my clothes. I felt a little girly today so why not wear a skirt today!? I put on a green skirt with a white shirt. I put on black shoes and let down my hair. I wish I had Blaze's talent. My hair would be done in seconds! I got breakfast and headed out the door. I put my headphones in and ignored the world.

I notice a car coming up behind me. I started to walk a little faster. Nobody would kidnap me right in the morning. Or would they? I'll just hit them with my backpack or something. Defend yourself Amy. If you sister did it then you can do it. I turned my head towards the car. Sonic was in the car...With Sally.

"Need a ride?" Sonic asked.

"She's fine walking. Now step on it." Sally said grabbing the wheel.

"Whoa! Who's the driver."

"Not you if you're talking to her! Now let's go!"

Sonic looked at me. I could tell by the way he looked at me he was trying to say sorry. He drove away and I could hear Sally yelling at him. She's really loud! I wonder if- never mind. I could see the school from here. If Sonic is so fast why did he have to take a car to school? That didn't make any sense! What is going on in his brain!? He's so weird yet annoying.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Tikal asked. "How was homecoming!? Did you like it?"

"I liked it."

"That's it!? How was your first time?"

"It was different. The teachers weren't here."

"Yea. Teachers hide when we have dances and prom and other things."

The bell rang right when we finished talking. As I walked to my math class I saw some kids whispering and pointing at me. Maybe they thought I was someone else or something. Some people bumped into me and I dropped my books or they would get in my way. This school is something else! Why does everyone have to pick on me!? I made it to my math class. I walked in.

"For once you're not late." I said sitting next to Sonic.

"Yea. Sally didn't want me to be late anymore so she made me drive to school."

"But you're so fast! Why do you have a car if you can just walk to school?"

"That wasn't my car. It was Sally's. Didn't you see my car at homecoming?"

"It was dark outside."

The late bell rang. No one was late for once! The teacher was happy about this. She gave us a 10 minute break. I walked out in the hall and started to walk. I would take a lap in a square and come back into the classroom. Sonic followed me though. I really wish he hadn't.

"Do you know your talent?" Sonic asked.

"She's pathetic."

Sonic and I both turned our head. We saw someone weird girl.

"You're pathetic." I said to the girl.

"I love how we can do that to each other." Rouge said.

"Hey Rouge." Sonic said waving his head.

"Hey Sonic. How are things with Sally?"

"You know? Same old."

Sonic started to walk away and I followed him. I waved goodbye to Rouge. Sonic and I were about half way done with the lap.

"To answer your question. " I began. "I still don't know."

"I would help you, but I can't."

"Why?"

"People have to find their talents on their own."

"That's-"

"Stupid? I know right."

"How did you find your talent?"

"Track."

"Track?"

"Yea! You know it's running and I was the fastest one on the team ever since middle school."

"Do they have a middle school for talents?"

"No. My_ 'mom'_ made me switch schools once I told her about it."

I notice Sonic put air quotes around the word 'mom'. Maybe he had a step mom and he didn't want to talk about it or something. Soon, our break was over and it was back to learning.

Lunch came around and everything was fine. Sally had this same lunch though. Sonic was retaking a test he failed last week. Sally and some of her other friends started to walk towards my table. She stopped at the end of the table. Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Tikal and Blaze all gave Sally a glare. Silver and Jasmine didn't have this lunch. Which was a good thing.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Sonic." Sally said.

"You're not his only friend."

"You're right. I'm his girlfriend."

"Just go away Sally. What if Sonic saw you doing this?" Tails asked. "He wouldn't be fond of it."

"The mutant fox is talking now." Sally said in a surprised tone.

Mutant? Tails wasn't mutant. Tails looked away from Sally and didn't say anything after that. Why was everyone scared of Sally!? She isn't the queen of this school! Someone has to stand up to her. I slammed my hands on the table and stood up looking at her.

"Listen here. You have no right to say anything to us! We're all Sonic's friend! You tear him apart because you're scared of losing him! Sometimes I wished that Sonic never came into your life. You would be better off with him and he would be better off without! You're a pathetic, worthless, lying-"

"Amy..." Knuckles said.

"Lying, stupid, little bitch!" I finished.

I saw a hand on Sally's shoulder. Oh shot...I looked up at the person. It was Sonic! He had a disappointed face. He shook his head at me. Sally started to cry. It was totally fake crying, but Sonic thought it was real. They hugged each other and Sonic looked at me.

"I know what your talent is." Sonic began. "Being a stubborn bitch to everyone you met."

Sonic wrapped his around Sally's waist and they turned around and headed out of the lunch room. I sighed and looked down. I took my seat. I felt so bad now! I just wanted to protect my friends. I should just go and never come back. I have no talent. I'm picking fights. I'm making enemies. I making a fool out of myself. Most of all I'm losing friends.

"If only Sonic wasn't there." Tikal said.

"Don't worry about that word Tails." Blaze said grabbing Tails' hand.

Tails pulled his hand away. His ears dropped. He got up from the table and left. I notice Tails has to tails... Maybe that's why Sally called him a mutant fox. Having two tails is really cool though.

"Why is Tails all upset?" I asked worried.

"Sally always calls Tails a mutant fox because he has two tails." Cream explained.

I felt so bad for Tails. I notice that Sonic and Tails were very close to each other. If Tails is this upset why didn't he talk to Sonic about it. It's like what Cream said at homecoming boys will always put boys first instead of girls. That saying 'bros before hoes' or something like that. I wonder if Sonic followed that rule. Maybe not everyone believes in it.

Lunch was over. I felt so bad. I wish I never said that. I should have been the better person. As I walked to my other classes I saw Sonic and Sally in the hall way. They both flipped me off and kissed each other in front of me. Sally stuck out her foot and tripped me. Everyone pointed and laughed at me. Sonic even laughed! I hate him now!

"Get up!" Sally yelled kicking my backpack.

"Alright that's enough." Sonic said pulling Sally away.

Sonic kicked my backpack towards me. He held hands with Sally and they walked away. I put my note books back in my backpack and stood up. My face started to turn red. I hate this school. I managed to get through the day. I know Sonic hated me now. I wouldn't blame him for it. I hate myself right now.

"I want to go back to my old school." I said as I walked myself home from school.

Shadow and Sunset stayed at school. Who would want to stay in school longer!? Maybe they had some project to do or something. I don't know. I reached the house and grabbed the door knob. It was locked. I set my backpack down and looked for my keys. I couldn't find them.

"Are you kidding me!?"

I threw my backpack back on and walked around the house. It's a good thing there is a tree right outside my bedroom window. I climbed the tree. I sat on a branch for a second. Don't fall. Don't fall. If I fall it's going to hurt. I'm gonna fall. No! I'm not gonna fall! I looked at my window and grinned. So close yet so far away!

"Yo Amy!" Yelled a voice.

My head turned towards the street. I couldn't react fast enough. I fell backwards and fell out of the tree. I hear laughing and tires moving. I was all wet. I notice little pink pieces everywhere. I picked it up and looked at it.

"Water balloons." I said.

Let's try this again. I climbed the tree again. I opened my window. I crawled in and fell on the floor. This is why I never lock my window just in case I forget my set of house keys. I closed my window and threw my backpack on my bed. I went into my bathroom and grabbed my face towel. I started to dry my face. At least I don't have to wash my face now.

"I don't belong at this school." I sat sitting on my bed.

I hate this school. I hate the people. I hate the classes. I hate everything about this new school! I love my friends, but everyone who didn't know me hates me! It's not my fault I was forced into this school! I didn't want to go! If my mom would have listen to me I wouldn't even be all wet right now! I would be happier and I wouldn't be yelling at people. I would be normal again. I need to belong somewhere else. This isn't my area. My nature...My life.


	6. The Flier

It's morning. I don't want to get up. I don't want to face the world. I don't want to see the faces of my enemies. I don't want to go to school. Most of all, I don't want to see Sonic. I know he's so mad at me. I know he's going to get back at me. I'm the student who doesn't have a talent. I'm worthless, boring, stupid, and pathetic!

"Why am I tearing myself down?" I asked sitting up.

I heard the front door close. I walked over to my window and looked out. I saw Sunset walking to school. She looked so happy. Why can't I be just as happy as she is? We're sisters. We always make each other happy. I grinned and looked back. I have enough time to get dressed and get to school.

I made it to school! I couldn't skip today! Nothing is going to tear me down! I opened the front doors and walked in. Everyone was walking through the hallways. Wait? Was it passing period already!? I looked at my watch. I fast walked to my math class. I walked in just as the bell rang. I set my backpack down and pulled out my notes. Sonic didn't pat any attention to me. I didn't care at all! He wasn't going to put me down anymore! I'm not his friend anymore and that's fine with me!

"We have our test today!" The teacher said as she passed out the test.

"Good luck." Sonic said.

I turned my head towards Sonic. He didn't look at me. Instead he hit my arm lightly with his fist. I looked at his fist. Oh. My hand went into a fist and we did a bro fist. This was weird. Sonic is weird. I guess Sonic was still upset with happened with Sally, but I guess he moves on fast. He's alright for now.

I was the first one to finish my math test. I got up from my seat and handed the teacher my test. She looked over it as I went back to my desk. Sonic was the second one done. Soon, one by one everyone was finished. Once everyone was done we got half an hour to do whatever we wanted. We could walk in the hallway for a little while, but we had to come back. I took a lap.

"Did you do good on the test?" Sonic asked walking with me.

"Yea. It felt like I did pretty good. What about you?"

"Pretty good. Math isn't my favorite."

I didn't say anything after that. I really wanted to tell Sonic how sorry I am for yelling at Sally.

"Listen, Sonic." I began. "I'm really sorry about hurting Sally's feeling. I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong of me."

"It's fine Amy. Tails told me what Sally called him."

"The mutant fox?"

"Yea. I hate when people say that to my brother. Even Sally. She knows better, but she keeps doing it."

"Why don't you just let her go?"

Sonic didn't say anything once I said that. We walked back into the class room. Sonic and I got each other's phone number. My stomach felt weird. What if Sally found about this!? She would kill me! She would be so mad at Sonic! I didn't like it when she yelled at Sonic. He couldn't do anything expect listen to her. Why does he stay with her!? She doesn't care about Sonic at all! That's what bugs me the most! She doesn't care about anyone but herself...Wait! You still don't know Sally. You can't judge her. But I already am.

"Finally lunch!" Knuckles said sitting down.

"I know right!? I couldn't go much longer." Tails said.

"Boys will be boys." Cream laughed.

Everyone sat down and began to eat their lunch. This day is going pretty well! Nothing could ruin this day!

"Look out. The witch is in." Tikal said lowering her voice.

Everyone turned their heads. It was Sally! I really wish we didn't have to same lunch everyday! Sally and I made eye contact and she marched over to me. Something bad was about to happened. I just know it. She had rage inside of her and her hands were into fists. It looked like she just saw the devil. She stopped in front of the table and glared at me.

"Why do you have Sonic's phone number?" Sally asked.

"So we can do math together..." I said lowering my voice.

"Delete it!"

"N-No!" I said raising my voice.

"No!? Fine! HEY EVERYONE!" Sally yelled.

The lunch room was quite and everyone was starring at Sally. I got scared now. Sally turned her back towards me and glared at me. She faced the crowd of people and started to talk about me.

"Amy Rose doesn't have a talent! She's worthless! I say we send her back where we came from!" Sally said raising her fist in the air.

Everyone put their fists in the air. Sally turned around and glared at me again. She took my bottle of water and poured it on me. I gasped and my shoulders went up from the coldness. Once the bottle was empty she threw it at me.

"Sally."

That voice. Sally turned around and her eyes got big. Sonic was standing there with his arms crossed. He looked over Sally's shoulder and saw me. He held out his hand and Sally grabbed it. They walked away and to a different table. Cream took me into the bathroom. I didn't have any spare clothes on me! I was soaking wet. Cream tried to help me, but I just left it. Everyone already knows that I don't have a talent. Why hide myself anymore.

* * *

It's the next day. I wish the world would stop spinning. For once I want to stay in the same place forever. I didn't want to do anything! But I shouldn't let words get to me. It's the actions that hurt me the most. But, I'll just keep my head up high. Like I always say, if Sunset did it then I can do.

I went to school. I had math first thing. I wonder how I did on the test. The bell rang and I went right to class. The late bell rang and right away the teacher started to call everyone's name up. She grades tests fast! I wish every teacher was like that! I was the last to get my test back. I sat down at my desk and looked at the grade. I got a 100!

"What did you get? I asked leaning over to Sonic.

"45."

"Really?"

"No! I got a 94. What did you get?" Sonic chuckled.

"Umm..."

I didn't want to brag about my grade. I was really smart when it came to math. But before I could speak Sonic grabbed my test and looked at my grade. He held up his hand and I high five him. We talked, while everyone was asking the teacher why they got the grade they got. Some people failed it...But that's because they ditched class!

"Alright class! Take a break since more than half the class did an outstanding job on the test!"

Everyone got up and went to the bathroom or to get a drink of water. Sonic and I took our lap.

"Hold up." Sonic said grabbing my arm.

"What?"

I felt a little annoyed that Sonic grabbed my arm. He held my arm tight, but not too tight. Sonic pointed at a flier hanging on the wall. I gasped once I saw the name on it. It was about me!

"Amy Rose has no talent. Send her back to where she belongs." Sonic said reading the flier.

"This is so embarrassing!"

"Here watch." Sonic ripped down the flier and threw it away and dusted off his hands. "There. No more."

Sonic and I went back into the classroom. Once our break was over we learned a new lesson.

Once the bell rang everything changed. All those fliers about me were everywhere! Everyone started to throw papers at me and yell at me. Tears were forming in my eyes! I started to cry and that made things way worse. I was seen as the weak person. Sonic walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder, but I pushed him away and ran to my next class.

"I wish I never told Sally..." Sonic said upset.


	7. Amy's Little Helper

It's the end of the day. I stayed in the girls locker room until I knew everyone was gone. I couldn't deal with anyone right now. I'm glad I'm alone. I need time to think. I was crying alone. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. Not like it doesn't matter because everyone is bullying me. No one could hear me cry which is a good thing. But, I wonder how Sonic even found out about...Sonic! Sonic must have told Sally about my talentless life! That jerk! I bet he got so mad at me when I yelled at Sally last week! I knew becoming friends with him was a mistake! I hate him! I will get my revenge on him! I will-

"Anyone in here?"

Speak of the devil. My eyes narrowed with rage. Why the hell is Sonic even in the girls locker room!? He's breaking the rules! I went into one of the bathroom stalls. I locked it and held my breathe. I would climb on the toilet seat but that is not happening. I heard the locker room door open and close. Ok. He's gone. I opened the stall door and stepped out breathing again.

"I thought I heard you."

"Oh god, Sonic!" I yelled holding my chest.

"Why are you in here?" Sonic asked. "I heard crying."

"I was playing music." I said sitting on the floor.

"Yea right... Why are you in here?"

"That's none of your business." I said crossing my arms.

"Comes on Ames."

"Ames!?"

"I know you're made about that whole flier thing..."

"I more than mad. I'm disappointed."

"I'm sorry that Sally did this. I had no idea she would do this. So went to far... so I broke up with her."

I turned towards Sonic. He sat next to me on the floor and put his arm around my shoulders. Was he trying to make me feel better? If that's the case it's not going to work. But he is trying to say how sorry he is. I might has well give a chance to explain.

"I'm really sorry Amy." Sonic said looking at me.

"No. I'm sorry that I made you guys mad."

"I wasn't mad... In fact I was kinda happy. Sally thinks she can get away with anything and it's nice to see someone stand up to her."

"Tails hates her."

"I know. He told me about that mutant fox thing... Come on, let's get out of here."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Away from this hell hole."

Sonic grabbed my arm and pulled me up on my feet. We left the school. We walked outside. The sun was out which burned my eyes since I have been crying so much.

"Now where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm going to help you find your talent!"

"But I thought I had to find my talent on my own."

"I lied about that."

I wonder what else Sonic had lied about. He seems like a liar. But he seems alright from his recent breakup. I wonder how Sally is doing. Ah, who care about that bitch anymore! Sonic stopped at a cross walk and I stood next to him. There was a car coming.

"I'm here if you need me." Sonic said.

"What?"

Sonic pushed me into the street. I tripped and fell down. The driver started to honk their horn. I screamed and rolled to the right. The car passed by and I was breathing hard while laying on my back in the streets. Sonic looked down on me with his hands behind his back. The sun made a glare on him and I narrowed my eyes cause of the sunlight.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I screamed.

"What? We know your talent has nothing to do with cars now."

"I never asked for your help!"

"Too bad. I'm helping you. That's what friends are for." Sonic said holding his hand out.

Sonic helped me up and I dusted myself off. I hope I don't have any marks on my clothes. My hair wasn't too bad. I still can't believe he pushed me into the streets! I could have died for all I know! If I did get hit what would Sonic even do!?

"What do you do for fun?" Sonic asked.

"I like to listen to music."

Sonic began to think for a moment. He dropped his backpack on the sidewalk and got out a pen and paper. He handed me the items. He put his backpack back on and starred at me. I gave him a confused look. What am I supposed to do with these!?

"Write a song." Sonic said.

"I can't do that!"

"Don't say you can't if you never tried it."

"Can we at least go somewhere quite?"

"Fine. Follow me."

Sonic walked into my neighborhood. Which is also his I guess. I had no idea where he lived. I hope he doesn't take me to his house. I don't want to know where he lives. We stopped in front of a house and Sonic opened a car door. Ok... This is his house. Now I know where this freak lives.

"Get in." Sonic said as the car door was open.

"T-Thanks?"

I got in. He shut the door and ran to the other side. He threw his backpack in the back seat. In a second later we were driving. Sonic played some music and I still had the pen and paper in my hands. I began to write things down. Sonic grinned at me, but kept his eyes on the road. He slammed on the breaks. Sonic's body moved forwards at the sudden stop, but I never moved.

"Sorry. Yellow light." Sonic said.

"It's fine."

"You have good reflexes."

"Um thank you... Green." I said still writing.

Sonic looked at the light and it was green. He drove into a parking lot. He turned off the car along with the music and unbuckled himself. He turned towards me with a smile.

"Did you write a song?"

"I wrote this." I said giving Sonic the paper.

Sonic chuckled. He ripped the paper in half and started the car again. I sunk down in the seat and waited for Sonic to start the car. This is a nightmare! I don't want to spend the rest of the day with Sonic! I wish never came into the locker room! He wasn't even suppose to go in there ever! Even if there were no girls in there! You can't just walk in there!

"What else do you do for fun?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know...I don't get out much."

"I can tell."

"Hey!" I yelled punching Sonic's arm.

"You can't push the driver!... IDEA!"

Sonic got out of the car and ran to my side. He opened the door and unbuckled me.

"Drive my car." Sonic said.

"Oh no Sonic I couldn't."

"Come on! Please!"

This is how Sonic deals with a breakup. He gets close to the next person he see's and bugs them all damn day! I guess he was trying to keep himself busy. If I was in his shoes I would be doing the same thing. But why can't Sonic bug Tails or the rest of his guy friends!? Wouldn't hanging out with a girl make him think of Sally?

I got out of the car and into the drivers side. Sonic starred at me while I put my seat belt on. This is really weird. I'm about to drives Sonic's car! Were we this close already? We're not close. I wonder if Sonic helped Sally find her talent. I have no idea! I better not bring Sally up at all. You never know what could snap inside of him.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"Yep!"

Sonic leaned back and put his feet up on the dashboard. He wasn't scared at all. He was relaxed and he closed his eyes waiting for the car to move. I started to back the car out. I already knew how to drive so this was so easy for me! I parked in a different spot and I turned the car off.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Sports!" Sonic said opening his eyes.

"I suck at sports!"

"Alright...Let's go to your house then."

"M-My house!?"

"Either that or we go to the gym."

"Gym."

I sighed and Sonic made me drive to the gym! I'm not a taxi driver. Do I look like one!? No! I don't! I don't like driving people places! This is Sonic's car too! What if I crash or something!? What if I kill us! Maybe I would only hurt Sonic, but I wouldn't do that. I would feel bad, sadly.

"You'd be a good taxi driver!" Sonic said as I parked.

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

Sonic laughed at me and we went into the gym. A worker waved at Sonic and he waved back. Sonic must know everyone here cause Sonic was high fiving people left and right. We went upstairs and there was equipment everywhere! My stomach hurts. Sonic walked over to a treadmill and started it up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me onto it. I started to walk on it.

"I'm not good at running." I said walking on the treadmill.

"Let's race!"

We started to run. Sonic was running at full speed. He is faster than the speed of sound. I was jogging because I don't like running at all. Once Sonic was done running he jumped off the treadmill, which is still moving so fast. I did the same thing, but I turned off the treadmill. I was out of breath. We went downstairs and walked on the track. I saw some people fighting in the middle of the track. It was just play fighting though. It wasn't a fist fight or anything bloody. Sonic put his hand in front of me and stopped me.

"Wanna wrestle!?" Sonic asked.

"Are you-"

Sonic knocked me down and tackled me. He was on top of me laughing. He wasn't joking about this! I can't believe we're doing this! I kicked my leg up and wrapped it around his waist and flipped us over. I was on top now. I grabbed Sonic's wrists and pushed them into the ground. Sonic was surprised at what I had just did.

"Whoa." Sonic said. "You're good a defending yourself."

"Thanks!"

I got off of Sonic and helped him up. But instead of making him stand up all the way I pulled my hand back and Sonic (who is still holding my hand) fall on his stomach. I started to laugh while holding my stomach. This is the best time ever! I can't believe I just thought that. I'm having fun with Sonic. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing, but we're laughing so it must be a good thing. Right now it was good.

"So." I said helping Sonic up again. "Do you still think I'm a stubborn bitch?"

"Not at all."

Sonic and I went to every store we could think of! Sonic tried so hard to help me find my talent but nothing was working. We couldn't find my talent. I didn't know this would be so hard! I wish my talent would just come like Sonic's did. Wait, let me going over something. I knew Sunset, Cream, Tikal, Blaze, and Jasmine's talent. I had this thought as Sonic was driving the car back home. I didn't know Tails, Knuckles, Silver and Shadow's talent...

"Sonic?"

"Yea?" Sonic said turning down the music.

"What talents do Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow have?"

"Tails is really smart. He can build any type of plane. Knuckles can control the Master Emerald. Silver has a power called psychokinesis! Shadow...Shadow is just a jerk."

"Why don't you like Shadow?"

"I don't know... When he first moved to this school I knew I hated him right from the start. I judged him right from the start and I don't regret it!"

"I have to like him." I said looking out the window.

"You don't have too."

"Sunset is dating him."

"I know from what I seen in the past year with them is that he really does love her."

"Let's talk about something else."

Well, now I know that Sunset and Shadow have been dating for over a year. She didn't tell me that. But anyways, I felt bad for bringing this up. Sonic wasn't with anyone anymore and I bet he is thinking of Sally now I didn't want to hear about Sunset and Shadow. If she needs to talk to me then she can come to me. I don't need to be hearing this from other people around the school. They didn't know Sunset like I know her. Those are two different point of views people!

"Do you want to go to my house?" I asked.

"Sure! Why not."

Why did I just do that? I told Sonic where to go. He parked in front of my house. We got out and he locked the car. I unlocked the front door and walked in. Please let there be someone home. I locked the front door and walked into the living room. We were home alone. Great! I wish we weren't here. This is going to be a big mistake! I just know it!

"No one is home... Is that ok?" I asked.

"Yea." Sonic said walking around the house.

Sonic reached the stairs. He walked six steps up and stopped. He placed his hand on the wall and looked down. He turned around and sat on the stairs. He put his elbows on his knees and grinned at me. I sat next to him. We started to have a deep conversation. We talked about everything that happened to us! Good and bad things! Mostly the bad things though. It was nice that we opened up to each other... But I think it's a bad thing to open up to someone I barely knew. But I didn't listen to my thoughts anymore.

"My life was a wreck." Sonic began. "When Sally came into my life she was the only person who stuck by me and helped me. My dad left me and my mom died in a car crash."

"Aw, I'm so sorry Sonic." I said patting his back.

"I live with my Uncle Chuck. He's the best... What's your background story?"

"Well, when I was about 11 there was a huge flash flood. It wrecked my house and my family. My mother and I made it to a safe place, but Sunset was taken away from the waves and my dad..." I paused before speaking. "He...He died."

I can't believe I just told Sonic that. I didn't know him at all and I'm opening up to him! I felt Sonic put his hand on top of my hand. He held my hand. I felt tears in my eyes. Don't you fucking cry, Amy! Don't cry in front of Sonic!

"And...I lost Sunset for a long time. My whole world stopped spinning. It wasn't until 3 years ago that we found her." I said holding back the tears.

"3 years?"

"Yea... It's recent, but not that recent... Do you get it?"

"We both had messed up lives. But we'll stick with one another."

Sonic let go of my hand. We stayed quite for a while. I played with my hands. I couldn't think of anything to say to Sonic! We just told each other things we weren't suppose to say to each other. We shared the deepest part of our lives. What else were we suppose to say to each other?

"I know you had a harder life than me." Sonic said.

"It's fine-"

"No. It's not fine! You lost your sister! I wish you didn't have to go through that."

"Well, I wish you didn't have to go through your mom dying."

Sonic shrugged and looked at me. He gave me half a smile. He nudged my knee with his fist. We gave each other a bro fist. I giggled and patted his knee. I took a deep breath. I didn't know what to do now.

"I know you're not a stubborn bitch." Sonic said.

"Thank you?" I said feeling weird.

"No really! You're a really fun hedgehog!"

"Thanks! So are you!"

We high five each other and things go quite again. We starred at each other for a moment. I felt Sonic's hand on my shoulder. He lightly pushed me down. My back suck into the stairs. Both of our eyes narrowed. I felt Sonic put his hand on my hip and lift it up a little. My legs were bent and Sonic's head was hovering over my head. My hand went up towards Sonic's cheek. Our lips made contact.


	8. Find My Talent

**Yay! Here's an update! Sorry, I had my first PROM! It was freaking awesome!**

I can't believe I'm kissing Sonic! This is so weird! Sonic just got out of a relationship and now he's kissing me! What happens after we break apart!? What if he runs away from me!? What if he was lying about breaking up with Sally and he tells her what my life has been like!?

Sonic and I let each other go. We starred at each other's eyes. Sonic lifted himself back up and leaned his shoulder against the wall. I sat up and we never lost eye contact. This is so awkward now. Should we kissing again? What do we do!? Do we just stay quite or talk about the kiss? One thing I know is that Sonic is a good kisser! There was a sudden ringing noise...Oh thank god! Someone's phone if ringing! Sonic pulled out his phone and looked at the screen. I managed to glace at his phone and my heart broke. He fucking lied to me!

"You said your mom died in a car crash!" I yelled.

"I didn't want you to feel alone!"

"This is why I can't trust anyone! Why did you lie to me!? I poured my heart out to you and you don't even care! You have a perfect life! Why do you wan to tear it apart!?"

"Everyone has a messed up life at some point! Also I don't have a perfect life!"

"No! Your life is wonderful! Don't hold back from it! You have a mother who loves and everything!"

"My mother fucking hates me! I'm not lying when I sat this, but my mom tells me that I'm the product of her being raped and she wished I was never born!"

"GET OUT!"

"What!?"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Sonic got up and left the house. He slammed the door and I started to scream. Tears were running down my cheeks. I knew he would do this to me! He didn't care that I lost my dad. He didn't care about what happened with Sunset! He didn't care about my life! He didn't care about me at all! I know now that this was a big mistake! I should have never talked to him or joined this stupid school! I want my old life back! I ran upstairs and locked my bedroom door.

"Come on Amy...Open the door." Sunset said knocking on my bedroom door.

I didn't answer Sunset. I couldn't talk at all. I wanted to be alone right now. It's a good thing that our mom isn't home. She has the keys the every room in this house. I wish Sonic never helped me find my talent. Not that I even have one. It was pointless now! This is school is making me have second thoughts about myself! I knew who I was in my old school, but now I don't even know who I am! I hate that feeling!

Sunset left me. She knew I need some time to myself. I can't wait till I'm done with school. I hate everyone in that school! I really wanted to text Cream, but I didn't want to bug her about my life. Anger started to build up inside of me. I sat on the edge of my bed and snapped my fingers. My piko piko hammer appeared with a flash of white smoke. I have to do what I have do to.

I opened my bedroom window and crawled out. I jumped down from the roof but even touching the tree, and landed on my feet. I moved my hair out of my face and had determination in my eyes. I walked into town. I went to the store and bought fruits for me. Once I had done that I went to an a banded warehouse. No one would go in here, expect for me. I stood in the middle of the warehouse and had my hammer in one hand and a fruit in the other. I threw the fruit in the air and hit it with my hammer. I didn't this for about an hour or so. My anger wasn't going away.

"Come on! I have to talk to you."

How does she know about this place? I dropped my hammer and it fell making a loud noise. The voice stopped talking and I ran up the stairs. I couldn't let her find me here. I have to hide! What would she think of me now if she found me in here!? Alone in the dark world!

"Sally! I'm really busy." Sonic said.

"Your busy life can wait. I'm more important."

"This is why we broke up."

"I just want to talk to you."

"Make it fast." Sonic said crossing his arms over his chest.

I can't believe Sonic is still talking to Sally! He truly is a liar! I wonder if he lies to anyone else. He must lie to his mom, teachers, friends, and other family members. I reached the second floor and looked down. My hands were on the railing and I could hear every word Sonic and Sally were saying.

"I promise I won't do anything bad to her again." Sally begged putting her hands together.

"I know."

"Really?"

"Yea. Because I won't let you near her. She might be talentless right now, but I'm helping her find her talent."

"How can you find her talent if she doesn't even have one!?"

"I'm leaving."

Sonic began to walk towards the doors. Sally looked down and notice my hammer. I knew I should have taken that with me. Sally grabbed my hammer and ran towards Sonic with me. She's really messed up right now.

"STOP!" I yelled.

Sally stopped running and they both looked behind them. I jumped down from the second floor and did a couple of flips on the way down. I landed on my feet and stood up straight. I held out my hand and looked at my hammer. It flew out of Sally's evil hands and into mine. Sonic grinned and nodded at me, but I gave him the death stare.

"You don't use a hammer for hurting people." I stated.

"What do you know?"

"You use to defend yourself."

I walked over to my bag of fruits. I threw them at Sally's feet and I walked over to a box. I knew what I was capable of doing. This will how Sally that I have some sort of talent. I opened the box and put the lip to the side of the box.

There were bullets and unloaded guns. I put four bullets in the gun and set the gun on the floor. I lightly kicked it over to Sally. She picked it up and gave me a confused look. She looked behind her and Sonic was gone!

"Go ahead." I said holding my hammer. "Let's see what you got."

Sally held the gun at me. She shot one bullet at me, but I hit the bullet with my hammer. This is a piece of cake. Now I want some cake... Sally shot again and I did a clip in the air. The third bullet I went into the splits. The last bullet I did a backflip in the air spinning three times and landed on my feet.

"Still think I don't have a talent?" I asked walking past her.

I left the warehouse with a grin on my face. I can't believe I did that! It felt so good! But I wonder where Sonic went. He is really fast. I bet he is already at his house or something. But man! Standing up to Sally like that was the best thing ever!

"That was awesome, Amy!" Sonic yelled running towards me.

"Thanks."

I kept walking. I had my hammer to my side as I walked. Sonic walked on the other side and I didn't say anything. Sonic did all the talking.

"I know your talent!" Sonic said.

"Really?"

"Yea! We can go to a private place and test it out."

"You lied to me."

"I know. I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you. That's the last thing I wanted to do. If I could change things I would if I could."

"Would you change the kiss?" I asked.

Sonic didn't say anything for a moment. I knew this was going to happen. Why even bring the kiss up? It didn't mean anything to him. I bet the only reason why he kissed me was to get Sally off of his mind, but that didn't work.

"No. I wouldn't." Sonic finally said.

"Let's find my talent." I said with a smile.

I hit Sonic's arm with my fist. He looked at my fist and grinned. His hand turned into a fist and we did a bro fist again.


	9. Defender

Sonic and I were walking to a worn out building. Well, it looked worn out to me, but there were cars parked outside. This placed doesn't look save at all! I was a little scared! Sonic opened the door and held it open for me. I walked in and stood there. Wait, I know where I am now! Rouge would always go here to practice her skills at stealing jewels.

"Room 8 please." Sonic said at the front desk.

"Go right ahead."

Sonic nodded and grabbed my wrist. He dragged me to room 8. He looked at me with a wide smile on his face. He turned to the door and opened it. I walked inside and looked around. This placed looked like a jail! There were poles, balance beams, anything a gymnastics' person would use.

"Let's put you to the test." Sonic said shutting the door.

"Before we start. What's that?" I asked pointing in the corner.

"Oh that." Sonic said walking towards it. "It's just a bunch of foam squares. Kids like to jump in them because it pulls them down like quick sand."

I walked over to Sonic and stood next to him. We both looked at the foam squares. I looked at Sonic and grinned. I pushed him in. He tried to grab my arm, but I was to fast for him. He fell in and he couldn't get out. He was right about it being like quick sand.

"Come on. Get up!" I teased.

"I will get you back." Sonic said as he crawled out. "Alright. How well are you at balancing?"

"Pretty good. I guess."

"You guess? No. You have to be confident with your talent."

"It would help if you told me what my talent is."

Sonic shook his head and we walked over to a balance beam. I got up on the balance beam. My arms stayed to my side and I looked at Sonic. I'm so taller than him right now! He sat on the floor waiting for me to do something on the beam.

"Do a flip." Sonic said.

"Would you tell me my talent?"

"I will once you do a flip or two."

I rolled my eyes. My arms went out and I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and jumped in the air. I did a total of 5 flips and I landed in hand stand. I didn't expect to do that. Sonic began to slowly clap. I looked over at him. His eyes were closed as he slowly clapped. Did he not want that? I didn't want to go in a hand stand it just happened!

"What?" I asked still in the hand stand."

"Nothing... It's just that I've seen better." Sonic shrugged.

"Oh yea? Watch this!"

Sonic opened his eyes again and looked at me. I bent my arms and pushed myself in the air. I did one flip and landed back on my feet. I ran to the end of the beam. I ran across the beam and did a few flips. I jumped high in the high on the last flip and landed on the ground (which was padded down) and into the splits. My arms went up as I looked at Sonic.

"Oh sorry I wasn't paying attention!" Sonic said looking my way.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" I yelled.

Sonic chuckled a little. He got up and looked around the room. There were small boxes in one corner. People could crawl up on them like park core or something like that. But, our heads turned as we heard the door opened. It was Knuckles. Why was he here? He shut the door and walked over to the middle of the room.

"What's up!? I'm here to help." Knuckles said as he high five Sonic.

"Help with what?" I asked.

"Your talent! Duh! Sonic told me all about it."

I made a confused look at Knuckles. He looked at me and his smile went away. Now Knuckles looked just as confused as I was.

"You do know what your talent is, right?" Knuckles asked.

"Sonic won't tell me." I said pointing to Sonic.

"She'll get it. Trust me." Sonic said walking away from us. "Now! Fight Knuckles."

"Excuse me?" I said placing my hands on my hips. "I'm not going to fight him."

"Wimp." Knuckles said. "I'll fight a girl any day!"

"Fine then!"

Sonic walked over to the side and leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. Knuckles was in a fighting pose in front of me. I stood in a fighting pose and Knuckles and I walked in a circle. Ok. Who should punch first? Girl or guy? Remember this... It's not about who started the fight it's about who finished it. Just finish Knuckles off.

"HA!" Knuckles yelled throwing a punch.

I bent down. My hands were behind me and I kicked my foot into his chin. He flipped over and landed on his butt. I got back up. Knuckles looked like he had rage in his eyes. This wasn't a real fight, but he must think it is real! Knuckles charged at me, but I jumped in the air and did the splits. I grabbed his dreads and pulled him back.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked knocking him back down.

"I'm not going easy now!" Knuckles yelled getting up.

Knuckles put his fists up and I did the same thing. We both were breathing hard. I turned my head a little to look at Sonic. That was a mistake.

"Got ya!" Knuckles yelled grabbed my waist.

"HEY!"

Knuckles held a good grip on my waist. But I can do better. I started to wiggle around like a snake and I slowly fell out of his grip. Once I was out I kicked Knuckles' foot and he fell on his back. I snapped my fingers and my hammer appeared again. I lifted it up towards Knuckles.

"STOP!" Sonic yelled running in between us. "I've seen enough."

"I got more in me." I said putting my hammer down.

"I'm pretty sure we know your talent." Sonic said as he helped Knuckles up.

"Defender." Knuckles said. "I better go." He said looking at his watch. "Nice job Rose."

"Umm thanks?" I said confused.

Knuckles left and it was totally quite now. I looked at Sonic with my hammer over my right shoulder. Sonic folded his arms and starred at me with a grin on his face. I was still thinking about what Knuckles had said. Defender. What does that mean? If Knuckles said it then it has to mean something. Was Sonic thinking the same thing or something else?

"Why are you starring at me?" I asked backing up.

"I have one more test. Follow."

I groaned as I followed Sonic. We went over to the foam squares again. There was a small cliff were you could jump into the foam squares. It seems like little kids would do that over and over again. There were some boxes that let up to a 'cliff' so people can jump off into the foam squares.

Sonic jumped from box to box getting on top of the so-called cliff. I set my hammer down on the ground and followed Sonic. We both got on top of the 'cliff' and looked at each other.

"Ok. The rules are simple. The foam squares are hot lava and whoever falls off first dies." Sonic explained.

"Alright.. Let's go this!"

Sonic put his fists and I did the same. I notice Sonic's arms. I couldn't stop focusing on Sonic's arms. His arm muscles stood out whenever he flexed. Wow...

"Ha!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic pushed me down and I landed on my back. Sonic was on top of me and my head was hanging off of the edge and my Sonic held my hands. I pushed my hands up trying to get some of his weight off of me. I looked between Sonic's legs and saw my chance. I didn't want to do this, but I had too! I slightly kneed him between the legs. Sonic let go and quickly got up. I got back on my feet and Sonic had his legs closed together.

"That's cheating!" Sonic said.

"Then why didn't you say that in the rules?"

Sonic gave me a smirk. I grinned at him and we circled each other. Sonic looked at my feet trying to see what I was doing. I was to busy looking at Sonic's pose. He did that so perfect! I jumped towards Sonic, but he jumped in the air and landed behind me. Sonic grinned at me and crossed his arms.

"Weak!" Sonic laughed

"Oh please!"

Sonic and I both leaped towards each other. Our hands made contact and our foreheads touched. Sonic held my hands trying to push me back, but I wouldn't let him!

"You will never win!" I said.

"Try me!"

Sonic took a step forward and pushed more of his weight on me. My back started to bend and I couldn't keep up. Should I try to kick him between the legs again? I glanced between his legs again. Sonic chuckled and I looked at him.

"Don't you dare, Ames."

Ames!? He's getting it now! I gave up and Sonic pushed me down. I wrapped my legs around his waist and flipped us over. I got off of Sonic. I looked behind and I was on the edge. The hot lava. Don't fall Amy! You have to beat Sonic!

Sonic and I made eye contact. Sonic jumped towards me. I spun around and he missed me. He turned around and stepped on the edge. He started to lose his balance. Sonic's arms were going in circle trying to gain his balance back. He was facing me and I walked towards him and poked his chest. He lost his balance, but he grabbed my wrist and I fell down with him. We hit the 'hot lava'.

Sonic and I were sinking to the bottom. We were in the back and we used the wall of the cliff to keep us up. We were laughing so hard that we didn't want to get out of the hot lava.

"That was fun!" I said trying to get out.

"Yea it was!"

Sonic walked over to me and helped me out. He pushed me up so I could get out. His hand slipped though and he touched my butt.

"Sorry." Sonic said as he blushed.

"It's fine."

I got out and stood up. I held out my hand and helped Sonic out. We both were standing and we dusted off out hands.

"Ra ya outside!" Sonic yelled as he pushed me into the foam squares.

"AH! SONIC!"

"That's pay back!"

Sonic ran to the door. I managed to get out. I need to run after him! That jerk! Wait, my hammer! I grabbed my hammer and made it disappear. I ran out the door and followed Sonic. He was waiting by the front doors with his arms crossed. He started to laugh once he saw me.

"Nice hair." Sonic laughed.

It's all thanks to you."

We can go home now."

Sonic opened the door and we walked outside. Little did we know that it was raining outside. Sonic pressed his body up to the building trying not to get wet. I was standing in the rain. It wasn't raining that hard.

"Come on." I said.

"Can you pull the car up?"

"Why? Scared of water?" I teased.

"Yea."

"What? No you're not."

I didn't believe Sonic at all! Why should I believe him? He lies all the time! But, by the way he's acting I can tell he wasn't pulling an act. I turned around and looked out in the parking lot. Our car wasn't that far away. I looked up at the sky which was all grey.

"You have to face you fear." I said holding out my hand.

"I'll do it later."

"No! You helped me find my talent...Wait, what is my talent!?"

"Defender." Sonic said looking at me. "You're amazing at defending yourself with that hammer of yours...Everyone knows the basic of fighting, but you know every single damn move."

"Thanks...But anyways, you helped me out so now I'm going to help you."

I wasn't playing around. Sonic has to face his fear! I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the rain. His whole body got tense and he tried to run back, but I held a good grip on him. Our clothes were getting wet.

"We'll walk to the car."

"More like run there!"

Sonic grabbed my hand and he dragged me to the car. We got into the car and shut the door. Sonic started to car and backed out. He shook his head. It was freezing cold now! I turned on the heat.

"This is why I hate water." Sonic said pulling up to my drive way.

"Do you hate showers then?"

"Nah. I'm find with those."

It was pouring now. I looked out the window. Ok. Time to get soaking wet now! I unlocked the door, but Sonic locked it. I turned my head around and my lips were pressed onto Sonic's lips. I felt Sonic put his hand on my cheek. I did the same thing. He pulled apart and we touched foreheads.

"I'll see you at school." Sonic said.

"O-Ok."

I got out of the car and ran inside. I locked the front door. Sonic just kissed me again! For some odd reason, I was smiling. I ran upstairs and looked a shower. I couldn't stop smiling! Sonic helped me find my talent and now he just kissed me again!


	10. Found my Talent

**Before you read I want to thank 'JustNightCrawling' for editing this chapter! **

Let's go over a reality check. First I moved to a new school. This school was for people who have talents. Switched school and became best friends with my best friend again. Made some friends and learned some of their talents. Next, befriended a hedgehog named Sonic. He had a girlfriend who bullied me because I didn't have a talent. I was talentless. Last, Sonic and I kissed each other twice. He helped me find my talent and now I'm a defender with my hammer.

"Let's go to school." I said as I talked to myself in my bathroom mirror.

I put on some lip gloss and left the house with Sunset. She locked the front door and we headed to school. On the way to school Sunset wouldn't stop talking about Shadow! I didn't mind it. Her cheeks were all red from talking about him and from blushing most of the time. It was cute. Although, Sonic and Shadow looked very much alike.

"Hey, does Shadow have any brothers or sisters?" I asked as we walked to school.

"No. Why?"

"I don't know. It's just that Sonic and Shadow look alike."

"That's what I thought too! It's crazy!"

"Hey Sunset!" Shadow said as we made it to school.

"I'll leave you two alone." I said walking inside the school.

I opened the door and walked in. There was a cold breeze. Sally must be here. That was mean, I'm sorry... Wait, I'm not sorry! Sally is a witch and forever will be! I saw Tails and Cream. They were talking. I walked up to them and smiled at them.

"Hey defender!" Cream said bumping her hip on my hip.

"How did you know?" I asked confused.

"Sonic told us! He's really happy." Tails said. "He knew how to get your talent out of you."

"Where is he?"

"Outside on the football field.." Tails said looking at his watch. "You have time before the bell rings."

I looked at Cream who winked at me. I grinned and turned around. As I turned around Sally was walking towards me. I flipped my hair and starred at her as we passed each other. She glared at me. This was the best thing ever! I bet she doesn't know about my talent. Wait, I know she doesn't know!

I walked outside. It was such a nice day outside! The sun was out. I need sunscreen. I looked at the football field. I saw Sonic sitting in the grass. I began to walk towards the field. My heart rate was up. My hands started to sweat. Get ahold of yourself Amy! It's just Sonic... The Sonic that kissed you two time and helped you find your talent. Just a normal friend... More than a friend now.

"H-Hey Sonic." I said.

"Hey Amy! Sit down." Sonic said patting the grass.

I took off my backpack and sat down next to Sonic. I crossed my legs and put my hands in my lap. Sonic had his legs out and he was resting on your arms. We didn't say anything for a moment. Should I talk first or wait for Sonic to talk? This is so-

"Do you like your talent?" Sonic asked.

"Yea! I wanted to thank you again for helping me."

"Anything for a friend."

Friend... I guess we're just friends. My ears went up as the bell rang. Sonic and I both looked back at the school.

"Let's go to math!" Sonic said grabbing his stuff.

Today wasn't so bad. I mean, Sonic act any different when he was around me. I still don't know if I should tell Cream what happened between us. I know Tails and her would try to set Sonic and I up. I can't let that happen though. I want it to happen, but it just can't. Not with Sally around.

Lunch came around. I saw Shadow and Sunset sitting in the corner with their friends. My mind shift to thinking about Sonic and I. What if we were like that as a couple? What if we were perfect for each other. We're both defenders. We're both hedgehogs. We're both in high school. We're-

"Made for each other." Sonic said. "That's what Sally texted me last night."

Sonic was showing Tails all of the messages that Sally sent him. I wonder if Sonic will take Sally back. I mean, Sonic did break up with her. I think... Love is so weird theses days I don't even really want to think about it. But I can't help it. Cream was talking to me, but I couldn't care to listen. I was listening to Sonic and Tails.

"A-Are you Sally getting back together?" I asked once Cream had stopped talking.

"Nah. She's a stubborn bitch." Sonic said winking at me.

Ah, there's our little joke. How long is he going to keep that up? I liked the joke, but his wink I LOVE it! No one could wink better than Sonic. Maybe Shadow, but Sunset says that everything about Shadow is perfect. The bell rang... On to my next class.

* * *

It's the end of the day. The last bell rang and everyone gathered in the hallways. I had to stop by my locker and grab a few things. It was a little hard getting to my locker because I was on the other side of the school. It's a good think I'm skinny, cause I slipped right in between people. I finally made it to my locker. What's my code again?

"Please work." I said trying a code.

23-1-45. My locker opened! Thanks memory! I set my backpack down and opened it up. I started to mentally think of my schedule. As I listed off my classes there was no homework. Except for math. I put all my other subjects away and looked for my math notebook. I found it and put it in my backpack.

"You bitch!" Sally yelled shutting my locker.

My hand almost got crushed! I picked up my backpack and looked at Sally. My face was straight. I didn't want to deal with her today. Like Sonic said at lunch, 'she's a stubborn bitch'! Sally had her hands on her hips and she starred at me. I wasn't scared of her.

"You can't steal my Sonic away from! I'm also a defender!" Sally yelled.

Sally kicked her foot and hit my waist and slammed me into my locker. I hit my hand. I placed my hand on my head and closed my eyes. Ouch. That hurt like hell! I opened one eye and saw a crowd fathering. I didn't need this now.

"Just leave me alone!" I said dropping my backpack and putting my hands up.

"I will once you leave Sonic alone!"

"He doesn't want to be with you anymore! Just give up!"

"NO! We're meant to be together! We're both defenders."

"But you're not a hedgehog like I am."

Was that a good come back? I don't know If I'm good at these things. Wait, Sonic was a defender too!? I thought that was a rumor or something stupid! I thought his talent was speed! I need some help! A teacher needs to be out here right now! There's so much noise going on someone has to notice! Sally starts yelling at me, but she doesn't hit me. So, I start yelling back at her.

"Here that?" Tails asked. "Let's go check it out!"

"Fine with me. Maybe Amy is over there." Sonic said as he followed Tails.

Sonic followed Tails around the school. They were on the second floor. The noise was getting louder and louder with each step. Sonic and Tails could hear that there were two girls fighting. Sonic's ears went up.

"That's Amy's voice!" Sonic yelling running down the hallways.

Sally and I were still yelling at each other. The crowd was getting bigger and bigger. But Sally didn't care at all. She wanted people to see all this! But me? I just wished someone would save me right now!

"You're a no good, talentless, stupid little bitch!" Sally yelled.

"Back off Sally!" Sonic yelling while past everyone. "Amy does have a talent."

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"Well, I'm fucking talking to you. Just leave her alone!"

"That's cute how you have to have Sonic come to your rescue." Sally said in a bitch tone.

"Well..." Sonic began putting his hand on my shoulder. "When we're dating we have to protect each other."

My eyes got wide once Sonic said that. My heart started to pound faster and faster. Was he joking? I don't know. My mind was racing now! I looked back at Sonic who winked at me. That wink again... Wait, he must be joking if he winked at me again. I have to play along.

"You make everyone life difficult. Just stop!" Sonic said. "This is why no one wants to be with you...Ever! I suggest you leave while you still have some form of dignity."

Sally flipped off Sonic and left the school. The crowd went away once Sally had left. I notice that Sonic still had his hand on my shoulder. I turned around making Sonic's hand fall to his side.

"Football field?" Sonic asked.

"S-Sure."

Sonic and I headed out to the football field again. It was his favorite spot. I don't know why, but there has to be a reason behind it.

"Dating huh?" I said with a laugh and bumping my hip into Sonic's hip.

"What? I thought it was a nice way of asking you in front of everyone."

"W-What?"

"You heard me, girlfriend."

I smiled at Sonic. Sonic and I sit on the grass. Sonic pulls me close and I lay my head on his shoulder. We sat like this for a while. Without saying a word to each other. Dating... We're finally dating!

I felt Sonic push his shoulder up. I lift my head up and look at him. He leans closer to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we kiss each other. Third time is a charm! This was the best kiss yet from him! Not that the other two weren't, but this one felt different. We actually meant this one. We broke apart and starred at each other.

"I have to tell you something." Sonic said.

"Alright."

"You know how my talent is speed?"

"Yea."

"I'm also a defender. My speed helps me with fighting. No one can see me coming!"

"Does everyone have two talents."

"No. They call people with two talents the 'rare ones'."

Sonic is rare. No one could be most outstanding like him. That's was I liked about him. We touched foreheads with each other and closed our eyes.

Finally. No one could ruin this moment. I have everything I ever wanted now. I'm glad I switched schools. I wouldn't be here if I never switched. I finally opened up. I found something new about me.

I'm Amy Rose the defender.

* * *

**The end! I liked this ending! Anyways, next story is Diamonds part 2! (So many people wanted a part 2)**


End file.
